


Origami

by VenerediRimmel



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Origami, Parallel Universes
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: In un universo parallelo, Even incontra Isak per la prima volta, ancor prima che gli venga diagnosticato il disturbo bipolare.In questo universo parallelo, c'è un ragazzino dagli occhi tristi che piange sul tram, durante il tragitto da casa a scuola e c'è Even, che ha una passione per gli origami, che ne è stranamente attratto.Dalla storia:  Per tutto quel tempo ad aspettare di incontrarlo, il ricordo di quel ragazzino lo ha aiutato nei momenti peggiori. Il ricordo di quei ciuffi biondi lo hanno fatto sentire avvolto da una sensazione di morbidezza. La sua bocca, invece, gli ha dato calore. Un calore diverso, non innocuo, che Even ha provato solo una volta nella sua vita, la prima volta che ha baciato Sonja. E i suoi occhi tristi, poi, lo hanno confortato, sempre, ogni volta, ricordandogli che forse al mondo non si è sempre soli. Si nasce e si muore, in solitudine, ma durante il viaggio della vita si può vivere assieme alla solitudine di qualcun altro.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

> Emily, live your life in a balloon  
>  Lock yourself up in your room  
>  So the world can never reach you  
>  [...]  
>  Emily, see the price I have to pay  
>  I would give my life away  
>  If I knew that I could reach you

 

 

****

 

**Origami**

 

 

Non sa come ci sia finito a farlo. Ricorda solo che un suo compagno di classe ne parlava e l’idea gli è sembrata talmente geniale da doverla realizzare, da dover imparare anche lui.

Così ha iniziato ad informarsi. E a studiare. E a vedere video su youtube per impratichirsi. E poi ha provato. E ci è riuscito. Ma la carta ad un certo punto è finita. Così è dovuto uscire e andare a comprarne dell’altra. È tornato a casa con dieci blocchi di fogli di carta. Il negoziante, alla cassa, lo ha guardato un po’ titubante, domandandosi perché gliene servisse tanta, a un ragazzino di soli diciotto anni, ma quello non ha fatto domande e lui non gli ha dato alcuna risposta, troppo preso col proprio cellulare a scoprire nuovi livelli di difficoltà per le sue creazioni.

Anche nel tragitto verso casa, in tram, si è sentito osservato ma era così eccitato all’idea di cosa sarebbe successo una volta a casa che per una volta non gli è importato del mondo circostante e ha continuato a vedere video su youtube fino a quando, a metà strada verso casa, il cellulare non lo ha abbandonato morendogli tra le mani.

A casa, ha ripreso il lavoro. La sua stanza in disordine avrebbe fatto venire i capelli grigi a sua madre, una volta ritornata dal lavoro, ma non si è reso nemmeno conto che molto presto si sarebbe ritrovato sommerso fino al collo dalla carta che stava piegando, tagliando, stropicciando e maneggiando. E, di conseguenza, non si è reso conto nemmeno del ritorno a casa della madre. E poi del padre.

A Even piace tantissimo fare origami.

 

***

Non sa che quello sarebbe stato il primo di una lunga serie di episodi. Non lo sanno nemmeno i genitori, abituati al modo che il proprio figlio ha di appassionarsi alle cose.

Lo hanno capito, loro, quando la situazione è andata degenerando.

Even, invece, non ci ha trovato inizialmente nulla di strano. Non ha sonno. Di insonnia non è mai morto nessuno. E se vuole impegnare quel tempo della notte, facendo una serie infinita di origami di ogni genere, è semplicemente per passione. Non per mania.

Poi è arrivata la depressione, i controlli, i dottori e la diagnosi. E anche Even ha realizzato.

Dalla giostra, dopo il giro della morte e una lunga salita, è sceso giù. In profondità. In picchiata.

Ed è tornato a dormire. Col sollievo dei genitori.

 

***

Di quel brutto periodo, Even custodisce però un ricordo che lo fa tuttora sorridere. Un ricordo, beh, sarebbe meglio dire una persona.

Qualche settimana prima che gli diagnosticassero il disturbo bipolare, durante il tragitto in tram verso la Elvebakken, un ragazzino ha destato la sua attenzione.

Even ha pensato che di lui avrebbero potuto incuriosirlo i ciuffi di capelli, liberi dalla presa dello snapback blu che indossa, ai lati delle tempie, perché sono scarmigliati, dorati come quelli degli angeli. Oppure avrebbe potuto attrarlo la particolarità della sua bocca, sottile, così perfettamente disegnata da ricordargli l’arco arcuato di Cupido.

Ma ad attrarlo sono stati gli occhi. Incredibilmente tristi. E le guance, rosse e bagnate dalle lacrime che sgorgano silenziose dai suoi occhi.

Il ragazzo cerca di nascondersi nel cappuccio della felpa e nella visiera del cappello blu, ma Even lo vede. Even lo ha riconosciuto.

Quel ragazzo è rinchiuso nella stessa bolla di solitudine in cui anche lui si sente intrappolato. A differenza sua, però, quel ragazzino non sembra gridare aiuto né cerca di trovare un appiglio per salvarsi. A Even, piuttosto, sembra che quel ragazzino sia talmente abituato a quella sensazione, da crogiolarsi in essa. Lo ha guardato per tutto il tragitto, fino a quando, almeno, non lo ha visto scendere alla Nissen, un’altra scuola della sua città non molto distante dalla Elvebakken. Quando il ragazzino si è alzato, Even si è reso conto di aver smesso di prestare attenzione al suo origami e di aver passato gran parte del viaggio a fissarlo. E si è sorpreso, perché per tutto quel tempo i processi della propria mente si sono arrestati, come se guardarlo fosse bastato per colmare il vuoto che sente dentro e che solitamente riempie di idee, pensieri e parole. Guardarlo, non lo ha fatto più sentire solo. Ed è strano, perché lui crede fermamente che tutte le persone nascano _sole_ al mondo c _on la sola compagnia dei propri pensieri._

Lo ha visto asciugarsi gli occhi frettolosamente con la manica della felpa e scendere dal tram senza guardarsi indietro. Lo ha guardato mentre prendeva la propria strada verso scuola e quando il tram ha ripreso a viaggiare, Even si è subito sentito riavvolgere dalla baraonda dei suoi pensieri.

Ed è tornato al suo origami.

Ha pensato a quel ragazzo per tutto il giorno, ad ogni ora, ad ogni lezione. Anche durante la pausa pranzo.

Perché nessuno lo ha mai fatto sentire in quel modo. Perché nessuno, prima di allora, ha mai arrestato con naturalezza i suoi pensieri. Nessuno. Nemmeno Sonja.

Per questo motivo, per tutto il giorno, Even ha tentato di costruire un nuovo origami, di difficoltà superiore ai suoi precedenti tentativi. Un origami che potesse in qualche modo rendere grazie a quel ragazzino dagli occhi tristi.

 

Di ritorno da scuola, poi, Even è salito sul tram con la speranza di ritrovare quel ragazzino. Il tratto di strada che divide le due scuole le ha passate ad ultimare il suo origami. Ne è entusiasta perché non ha imperfezioni. Le sue mani hanno lavorato come se avessero da tutta una vita atteso quel momento.

Davanti alla fermata della Nissen, Even ha guardato verso le porte ma nonostante siano saliti diversi ragazzi, di _quel ragazzo dagli occhi tristi_ non c’è stata traccia.

Tristemente, Even ha preso atto che dovrà portarsi con sé quell’origami fino a quando non lo incontrerà di nuovo. Perché _sa_ che lo ritroverà sulla propria strada, prima o poi. Perché _sa_ che quell’origami è nato non per essere tenuto come ricordo, ma per essere regalato.

 

A una settimana dalla diagnosi, Even lo rivede. È salito sul proprio tram e ha cercato un posto sul quale sedersi. Il ragazzino dagli occhi tristi, sorprendentemente, è seduto di fronte a lui.

Even sorride, felice di vederlo come se lo conoscesse da tempo e non avesse aspettato altro, fino a quel giorno, di poterlo rivedere.

Il ragazzino ha le lacrime agli occhi e Even pensa che ci sia qualcosa, dal luogo in cui scappa per andare a scuola, che lo rende incredibilmente triste. Vorrebbe sapere cosa sia, ma quando il ragazzino lo guarda sospettoso, asciugandosi in fretta le guance e non capendo il perché lui lo stia fissando, Even ricorda di essere uno sconosciuto e guarda fuori dal finestrino. Per gran parte del tragitto tentenna sul da farsi.

L’origami è ancora nello zaino, in attesa di essere consegnato, ma Even non sa se sia giusto farlo. Improvvisamente ha paura: che il ragazzino possa considerare quel gesto in qualche modo molesto – indotto a crederlo dal modo in cui lo ha fissato per più di due minuti; ha paura, anche, che una volta consegnatoglielo, tutto finisca lì. Ed Even non vuole che tutto finisca. Per tutto quel tempo ad aspettare di incontrarlo, il ricordo di quel ragazzino lo ha aiutato nei momenti peggiori. Il ricordo di quei ciuffi biondi lo hanno fatto sentire avvolto da una sensazione di morbidezza. La sua bocca, invece, gli ha dato calore. Un calore diverso, non innocuo, che Even ha provato solo una volta nella sua vita, la prima volta che ha baciato Sonja. E i suoi occhi tristi, poi, lo hanno confortato, sempre, ogni volta, ricordandogli che forse al mondo non si è sempre soli. Si nasce e si muore, in solitudine, ma durante il viaggio della vita si può _vivere_ assieme alla solitudine di qualcun altro.

Even ha paura di perdere quel ragazzino, ma quando comprende che non si può perdere una persona che non gli è mai appartenuta, decide di affrontare la paura e cerca l’origami nel suo zaino.

Il ragazzino dagli occhi tristi non lo nota. Si nasconde nella sua felpa e nel suo snapback rosso mentre maneggia il proprio cellulare, che non smette mai di notificare l’arrivo ininterrotto di sms.

Alla fine, davanti alla Nissen, Even lo vede asciugarsi frettolosamente le gote mentre abbandona il cellulare – quello che crede fermamente sia il colpevole delle sue lacrime – nella tasca dei jeans.

È il momento.

Si alza anche lui e scende assieme al ragazzino dagli occhi tristi. Salterà la prima ora di lezione, ma non è importante.

Cammina, inseguendolo, mentre il tram scivola via allontanandosi da entrambi. Si sente già molesto nel farlo ma sa che deve. Non ha più paura.

 

“Hey” lo chiama raggiungendolo in due falcate. Il ragazzino si ferma e lo fronteggia, guardandolo con diffidenza.

“Hey…” replica scettico, domandandosi forse se possa essersi effettivamente dimenticato di conoscerlo. Impossibile, sembra rispondersi, un viso del genere se lo ricorderebbe. Even sorride. Quel ragazzino è un libro aperto. Anzi no, è un libro che lui ha già letto. È un libro molto simile a quello che racconta di lui. Per questo sembra leggergli in viso ogni espressione. Perché le loro storie sono più simili di quanto sembri.

“Ehm, ciao-” balbetta Even. Ed è strano, perché non è mai imbarazzato.

“Ciao… ci conosciamo?” domanda l’altro, sempre più scettico, guardandosi attorno. Even subito nega.

“No- no… solo che- mh- ti ho visto sul tram, qualche giorno fa e… sì, mi sembravi molto triste e, niente- questo è per te” mentre parla, gli prende una mano e gli consegna l’origami. Il ragazzino ha lo sguardo basso, fisso sul regalo che gli è stato offerto mentre gli occhi gli si riempiono nuovamente di lacrime. “è un angelo, con in mano un arco, quindi è Cupido. E l’ho fatto per te, perché _ti rappresenta”_ cerca di spiegarglielo nel modo più semplice possibile, divagando un po’ con l’onestà perché ha paura di spaventarlo.

Quando lui alza il viso per incontrare i suoi occhi, Even scopre due cose: il colore delle sue iridi è il verde, ed è subito come precipitare in un prato di campagna; il ragazzino dagli occhi tristi non ha paura di mostrare la sua tristezza e, anzi, rincuorato da quel gesto – anche lui ora deve sentirsi meno solo al mondo – gli sorride, mentre una lacrime scivola giù sulla sua gota. Ed è il sorriso più bello che Even abbia avuto il piacere di vedere in tutta la sua vita, ma non aveva dubbi su questo, e nemmeno delle sensazioni che avrebbe provato una volta imbattutosi in esso. Lo stomaco gli si è attorcigliato, in una trottola che ha poco di fraintendibile, sebbene lui non l’abbia mai provata – nemmeno per Sonja.

Così Even gli asciuga veloce la lacrima con il pollice e gli accarezza una guancia. Gli sorride, fissandolo senza inganni.

“Grazie” gli dice. Il ragazzino si acciglia, perché dovrebbe essere lui a ringraziarlo. Even annuisce. “Per questo sorriso” gli spiega. _Ne aveva bisogno._

Il ragazzino sembra ancora più confuso, ma la mano di Even non sembra turbarlo e nemmeno le sue parole. Così Even parla con onestà, senza il timore che possa esagerare. “Sei già terribilmente carino, con i tuoi occhi tristi, ed ero certo quindi che potesse essere davvero sconvolgente il tuo sorriso. Avevo bisogno di una conferma”.

Il ragazzino sgrana gli occhi. Si imbarazza. E arrossisce. Ridacchia e, incapace di sostenere quegli occhi di sincerità palpabile, abbassa lo sguardo e guarda l’origami tra le mani. Forse non è abituato a quel tipo di attenzioni. Forse lui è il primo. Ed Even è sia dispiaciuto, di essere arrivato così tardi, sia felice di essere il primo.

Poi fa un passo indietro. Sorride, anche se sa che presto tutto quello sarà solo un mero ricordo. Tutto sarà finito. Fino a quel momento sembra che entrambi abbiano condiviso la stessa bolla di solitudine, ma Even non ci pensa, perché fino a quando è lì dentro con quel ragazzino, non ha pensieri. Ci sono solo loro. Ora.

Il ragazzino si schiarisce la voce.

“Mi chiamo Isak” gli dice.

Even è sorpreso. Un nome per il ragazzino dagli occhi tristi e dal sorriso disarmante. Isak. Non pensava di poter avere tanto in cambio, che in fondo gli ha dato solo un origami.

È felice. “Even” risponde. Isak alza gli occhi per una frazione di secondo e accenna un sorriso. Un altro. Anche lui è felice.

“Even… ti ringrazio per- per il pensiero. Ora devo andare, o farò tardi a scuola!” lo saluta. Even vorrebbe trattenerlo ma lo lascia andare, annuendo. “Sì, devo andare anche io. Vado alla Elvebakken e mi aspetta un bel tragitto”.

Isak sembra dispiaciuto e a Even fa una grande tenerezza. Gli sorride e lo vede sorridere in quella frazione di secondo in cui riesce a sostenere il suo sguardo.

“Beh- allora ci vediamo… in giro” lo saluta ancora una volta Isak, indietreggiando. Even annuisce di nuovo.

“Lo spero…” sussurra a se stesso mentre lo vede andare via con la testa china a fissare l’origami che gli ha regalato. “Isak”.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. II

**II**

 

 

Isak si sente uno schifo quasi nella maggior parte della giornata. Giorno dopo giorno. Settimana dopo settimana. Mese dopo mese. Eccetera. Eccetera.

A sedici anni, non ha un posto dove possa sentirsi bene. Beh, fino a quando non è salito su un tram. Mai, prima di allora, avrebbe potuto credere che un viaggio su un mezzo pubblico potesse donargli indietro qualcosa di buono, qualcosa per cui sia valsa una vita come la sua. Eppure, mai dire mai, e mai aspettarsi di meno da qualcosa soltanto perché non è un luogo che già a qualcuno, prima di lui, ha cambiato la vita. Perché Isak si sente cambiato, dopo quel tratto di strada su quel tram. Sembra stupido, ma in realtà non lo è affatto.

A casa è uno schifo. La madre non è neanche lontanamente ciò che un figlio si aspetterebbe di avere e a volte sembra che sia lui a dover badare a lei. Non è lei che cucina il pranzo, non è lei che lo sveglia la mattina, non è lei che lo abbraccia asciugandogli le lacrime di dolore e non è lei ad augurargli la buonanotte, la sera, prima di mettersi a dormire. Perché, beh, il più delle volte è già collassata a causa delle gocce che prende.

Si sente uno schifo anche se non ci ha mai vissuto in una famiglia "normale". Si sente uno schifo, perché sa che la sua non è una famiglia normale.

Jonas, il suo migliore amico, è l'unica ancora di salvezza. Ma con lui si sente in colpa costantemente, perché non può confessargli che in realtà ha una cotta per lui. E, beh, Jonas sta con Eva, il che riporta tutto al concetto iniziale: si sente uno schifo perché la sua vita lo è.

Quando Even si è presentato nella sua vita, però, la sua esistenza ha fatto un po' meno schifo. E l'origami che guarda spesso, per ricordarsi la bellezza di quelle sensazioni provate, ne sono la prova.

Anche se non ha più rivisto Even, da quel giorno. Anche se da quell'incontro, poi, non ha aspettato altro che il momento di rivederlo.

E tutto è tornato a far schifo, perché dopo settimane si è rassegnato all'evidenza che non incontrerà mai più quel ragazzo.

Spesso piange, ma non lo fa a casa né a scuola. Non lo fa con sua madre (con suo padre figuriamoci), né con Jonas. Con il resto del mondo Isak è una persona normale, sa fingere piuttosto bene mentre lo fa. Eccetto che con Even. E forse perché quel ragazzo lo ha conosciuto con le lacrime a rigare il suo volto e a dispetto di ciò che ha sempre sostenuto a lui ciò che ha visto è piaciuto.

È piaciuto lui, senza alcuna maschera in volto.

Ma Even non c'è più. Per un mese. E Isak pensa che la sua vita fa davvero schifo, sì, ma è anche bastarda. Perché gli fa vedere cosa c'è di bello e poi glielo nasconde. Magari per sempre.

Vabbè, no, non per sempre. Perché poi Even, quella mattina, è di nuovo sul tram.

Isak sale, abbandona il cellulare nella sua tasca dei jeans, alza gli occhi e lo vede. E _wow_ perde il fiato come la prima volta. Resta a fissarlo per gran parte del tempo, pensando sia un miraggio. Come per quei disperati abbandonati nel deserto. L'oasi di pace. Di fronte a lui.

Solo che stavolta la sua, di oasi, sembra essere un po' triste.

Questa volta, ad avere gli occhi tristi è proprio quel ragazzo che gli ha regalato un origami soltanto per vederlo sorridere.

E, _porca puttana_ , lui proprio non li sa fare gli origami.

Guarda il suo profilo, ricordando la prima volta che ha incrociato i suoi occhi. Erano seduti in uno di questi tram e li aveva trovati ad ammirarlo ridenti, così gioiosi da turbarlo. Nessun amico ma nemmeno nessuno sconosciuto lo aveva mai guardato così. Non ci era abituato. E sapere di star piangendo, in quel momento, non aveva aiutato nemmeno. Eppure, qualche minuto dopo, a incrociare quegli stessi occhi felici, durante la loro prima chiacchierata, Isak si era sentito talmente travolto da quella emozione da dimenticare tutto lo schifo della sua esistenza e sentirsi felice. Felice, con un origami in mano.

La distanza temporale e la visione di quel ragazzo ora così malinconico, lo destano dandogli coraggio. "Even?" lo chiama. Capisce di non essere in grado di essere ciò Even è stato per lui quando il ragazzo si volta a guardarlo, sorpreso, impercettibilmente... contento?

"Isak?"

Il tram cammina per le strade di Oslo, mentre tornano a condividere la stessa bolla di solitudine.

 

***

 

Even è bipolare, quindi.

Nonostante gli alti e bassi, i genitori non hanno trovato difficoltà nel scendere a patti con questa situazione. Oppure, agli occhi di Even, fingono piuttosto bene nel non dimostrarsi affranti o distrutti all'idea che il loro figlio non sarà mai come il figlio che si aspettavano diventasse.

Avere un disturbo bipolare non è una questione che accetti, che comprendi o che elabori. Quindi Even non ha accettato la diagnosi, ha soltanto dato un'etichetta, un nome, a ciò che è ed è sempre stato.

Insomma, quei dannati pensieri in testa li ha sempre avuti. Così come quegli altalenanti momenti di grande entusiasmo contrastati da altrettanti momenti di pessimismo cosmico.

L'unico valore aggiunto alla sua già rocambolesca personalità sono quelli che i medici chiamano "episodi". Ecco, questi non li aveva mai avuti. Ora li ha. Se questo significa avere un disturbo bipolare, allora sì, Even concorderà con i medici.

Ai suoi amici non lo ha detto, giustificando la sua assenza a scuola con una brutta influenza. Loro, d'altro canto, non si sono interessati ulteriormente a scoprire se stesse mentendo.

Con Sonja è stato più difficile. Cresciuti assieme, dall'età di quindici anni, secondo determinate abitudini, non ha potuto sfuggirle per più di un paio di giorni. Poi lei ha chiamato la madre, che ovviamente le ha detto la verità.

E Sonja si è interessata. Si è resa presente. Che Even lo volesse o meno, si è presa cura di lui. Si è resa indispensabile. Ed Even ha lasciato che lo diventasse. Non sa perché, ma attraversare l'inferno non è semplice anche mano nella mano con qualcuno. Figuriamoci da soli. Sonja c'è sempre stata. Senza chiedere nulla indietro. A Even va bene così.

Il suo primo episodio sono stati gli origami. E anche se per lui resterà una passione, come quella per il cinema, per i genitori invece sarà per sempre ciò che li ha aperti alla consapevolezza di quel disturbo mentale.

Per gli origami, Even non ha dormito per tre settimane, sei giorni, tre ore e ventotto minuti. Alla fine, quando ha toccato il baratro «Even, amore, c'è qualcosa che non va in te» sono state le parole della madre, Even ha chiuso gli occhi e li ha riaperti per più di cinque minuti soltanto tre giorni dopo.

Dopodiché gli è stato spiegato cosa gli è capitato, come se non lo ricordasse o non avesse coscienza di sé. Ed Even ha ascoltato senza contraddire, perché troppo stanco. Ha visitato diverse cliniche per ottenere la migliore assistenza medica e, infine, gli è stata assegnata la cura. E i farmaci che dovrebbe prendere sono un vero schifo. Ma li prende, perché non osa fare ancora più male di quanto non abbia già inferto ai suoi genitori.

Infine, è tornato alla Elvebakken.

Se le salite sono una seccatura e le discese un vero spasso per tutti, non è lo stesso per Even. Anzi, è il contrario. A lui le salite piacciono davvero tanto. Lo fanno sentire invincibile.

Le discese, invece, pericolanti e incontrollabili, non gli piacciono. E da loro è più difficile riprendersi.

Così dopo il primo episodio di mania e la lunga «discesa», ritornare a scuola e alla vita di un ragazzo di diciotto anni non è stato facile.

Riprendersi, quando ci sono 1000 + 1 pensieri che riescono a buttarti giù, è come scendere la più ripida delle discese e inciampare ad ogni passo. E le medicine non aiutano in questo. Il litio, che dovrebbe essere uno stabilizzatore, altro non è che un serial killer dell'umore. Non ti fa sentire bene, non ti fa sentire male. Non ti fa sentire, punto. Nulla. Prendere il litio è come scegliere, nel parco delle possibilità emotive, di non provare più nulla né la rabbia né la gioia e neppure il dolore. Ma i medici dicono che "è normale" fino a quando non troveranno la dose giusta per lui. È normale non provare nulla, per chissà quanto tempo. Even accetta anche questo, perché non vuole vedere la tristezza emergere nei volti dei suoi genitori. Non vuole nemmeno che come lui non provino nulla. Vuole soltanto che almeno qualcuno, in tutta questa storia, sia felice. Sonja sembra esserlo sempre, quando è con lui. È lei che lo sprona a ritrovare la voglia e la passione che sembra aver perso. È lei che cerca di ritirargli fuori ciò che Even ha perso. Sonja vs Litio: 0-1. Ma Even molto spesso bara.

Per quanto voglia credere di essere sempre lo stesso, sa che nessuno lo vede più così. A partire proprio da Sonja che lo segue in ogni decisione, in ogni cambiamento inaspettato e in ogni piano della sua vita. Ma quando Even non è troppo depresso, quando il suo unico istinto non è quello di dormire sotto quattro o cinque coperte, scopre di essere anche bravo a fingere. Richiede un sacco di energie, ma piano piano, su quella discesa fatta di ostacoli, impara a farlo e torna a vivere la sua vecchia vita.

L'unico momento in cui non è controllato a vista né dai suoi genitori né da Sonja è sul tratto di strada da casa a scuola. Ma Even non si gode più nemmeno quei momenti. Sale sul tram dalle porte posteriori e rimane in piedi, col capo riverso fuori, in contemplazione di un mondo che non lo tange. Non più. Gli occhi vitrei mentre nella mente spaziano sempre i soliti pensieri che non si sforza nemmeno più di tenere lontano o impegnati in qualche altra cosa.

È più di un mese che non fa un origami.

Even ha pensato spesso a Isak, il ragazzino dagli occhi tristi e dal sorriso disarmante. Lo ha perfino sognato, in uno di quei giorni _off_ nel letto. Ripensare al suo sorriso è stato capace di farlo sorridere. Un piccolo abbozzo di ciò che potrebbe definirsi un sorriso, ma è già tanto. Tuttavia il suo ricordo è come congelato, patinato da una gelida sensazione che non gli trasmette la morbidezza dei suoi capelli arruffati alle punte, né il calore che la sua bocca con la stessa forma dell'arco di Cupido sapeva fargli provare sulla bocca dello stomaco. E la colpa è del litio. Ha neutralizzato tutto, anche il suo ricordo più bello.

"Even?" si sente chiamare alle spalle. Si desta, si volta e sente nuovamente il cuore pulsargli nelle vene.

Guarda la bocca dalla quale è sgorgata fuori quella voce e gli occhi si illuminano di vita. "Isak?" replica attonito. Non ci può credere. Non che quel ragazzo sia lì – visto che è abbastanza probabile che lo fosse visto che il tram che ha preso passa anche per la Nissen – ma che lui stia effettivamente provando qualcosa.

Isak vs Litio: 1-0?

Isak gli sorride, mostrandogli quanto sia felice di rivederlo. "Ciao" lo saluta poi.

Even è il riflesso dello specchio in cui Isak si sta specchiando perché gli mostra le medesime reazioni. Sorride, felice di vederlo. Felice per davvero, non per finta. "Ciao..." risponde.

Isak sposta altrove lo sguardo perché gli occhi di Even, quando guardano veramente qualcosa o, come in questo caso, qualcuno lo attraversano per scrutarne anche il più fondo e impercettibile dettaglio della sua essenza. Even insiste per qualche secondo, ma poi guarda fuori dal finestrino anche lui e sorride di nuovo.

Torna su Isak solo per "Vai a scuola?" e per vederlo annuire e guardarlo impercettibilmente. "Anche tu?"

Even annuisce e non sa che fare. Isak guarda i suoi piedi e sembra disperarsi alla ricerca di qualcos'altro da dire.

La trova Even per lui, e per la prima volta dopo un mese torna a far dello spirito "bella chiacchierata" che provoca una risata imbarazzata ad entrambi. Non che Even non abbia scherzato in questi giorni, ma in quel momento lo ha fatto spontaneamente, senza macchinazione, solo per il gusto di vedere le piccole labbra di Isak alzarsi verso l'alto e sorridere, facendo trapuntare una serie di rughette d'espressioni ai lati della sua bocca.

Ancora una volta, in sua compagnia, tutto sembra procedere inaspettatamente. Ma per la prima volta, dopo che gli è stato diagnosticato il disturbo bipolare, questa cosa lo fa sentire vivo... e quindi capisce che ne ha bisogno.

Isak batte il serial killer dell'umore a tavolino. Senza più dubbi.

"Ti va un caffè da Kaffebrenneriet?" azzarda. Vede Isak tentennare. "È vicino alla tua scuola, no?" insiste. Isak affronta il suo sguardo e annuisce, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore, probabilmente ponderando sul da farsi. Even lo guarda senza lasciarsi sfuggire nulla, avido della misteriosa sensazione che quell'essere è capace di fargli provare.

Alla fine, Even si rende conto di aver trattenuto il respiro fino a quando Isak non ha annuito, raggiante, aggiungendo un "okay!" quando lo guarda con occhi solari.

Isak non sembra più il ragazzino dagli occhi tristi ma con tutti i sorrisi che gli sta regalando, Even pensa che non abbia perso nulla del suo fascino che fin dal primo sguardo lo hanno attratto. 

Quando scendono, Even sa che quella è l'ultima discesa che compie. Infatti, in direzione del caffè, avvolti in un silenzio ancora un po' troppo imbarazzante, Even inizia la sua salita.

 

 

 

\-----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so nulla sul disturbo bipolare, ma ho cercato di immedesimarmi dando a Even alcuni dei miei "ricordi" di momenti non tanto piacevoli. Con quanto scritto non voglio sminuire questo disturbo, ma se qualcuno dovesse sentirsi offeso mi contattasse pure. Con piacere, ascolterò qualsiasi tipo di critica.
> 
> Spero che la storia vi piaccia. Come avrete notato, ci sono moltissime similitudini con la storia che tutti conosciamo ed è assolutamente voluto, non è per mancanza di fantasia ahahah 
> 
> Fatemi sapere ♥


	3. III

**III**  

 

“Come funziona con le assenze alla Elvebakken?”

È davvero una domanda stupida e poco interessante ma è l’unica cosa che gli è venuta in mente da dire.

Sono seduti ad un tavolo vicino alla finestra del Kaffebrenneriet, con due tazze calde di caffè tra le mani e per tutto il tempo non hanno fatto che studiarsi a suon di occhiate. Il silenzio è diventato decisamente troppo imbarazzante. Così gli è uscita fuori quella domanda stupida.

Even sorseggia il suo caffè e poi gli risponde tranquillamente. “Non so, agli studenti comuni credo non sia concesso eccedere del 12% delle ore” replica. Isak si acciglia. “Studenti comuni? Tu cosa sei? Un privilegiato?”

E poi Even fa quella sua cosa che gli fa perdere la concezione del tempo e dello spazio.

Esattamente, Even alza entrambe le sopracciglia in un ammicco malizioso. È così tremendamente bello quando lo fa che Isak non crede di essere sopravvissuto a tale gesto.

Poi respira e si riprende al suono della sua voce. È vivo, ma per poco quando Even “Lo sono” replica in tono beffardo, arricciando la bocca carnosa in un’espressione derisoria. Isak ridacchia, smette di guardarlo per paura di svenire. “E alla Nissen, invece? Come funziona?” gli domanda Even.

Isak lo guarda di sfuggita e ridacchia ancora un po’. “Da noi è il 10% delle ore ma se piaci al preside puoi arrivare al 15%” fa una pausa in cui si guardano con ilarità. “E io non piaccio al preside” continua ironico, provocando la nuova risata di Even e anche la sua, che è contento di riuscire a farlo ridere.

Tornano in silenzio, con due sorrisi stampati in volto. “Perciò…” tentenna Isak. Deve parlare. Deve dire qualcosa. Qualcosa di intelligente. Oppure di divertente. Non un’altra domanda stupida. Anche se poi quella domanda stupida ha portato un sorriso sul viso di Even. Ma no, nessuna domanda stupida.

“Come si fa a diventare un privilegiato?”

 _Complimenti, Isak. No, davvero_. Si schiaffeggerebbe, se solo potesse.

Even, però, amplifica il suo sorriso, e si fa più vicino a lui, tentando di eliminare la distanza che li divide per mezzo del tavolino. In un sussurro confidenziale, alla fine, “un lavoro di mano e il gioco è fatto, ma se vuoi andare sul sicuro, allora, un lavoro di bocca” esclama, con tanto di gesti che lasciano senza parole Isak, che lo fissa completamente inebetito.

Si osservano in silenzio per qualche secondo, un accenno di divertimento negli occhi di Even fanno pensare a Isak che stia giocando e “Stai scherzando?” domanda. Even ride visibilmente e annuisce. “Certo” risponde, continuando a ridere.

E Isak lo segue subito dopo, ancora imbarazzato, coprendo la risata e l’imbarazzo con una mano davanti al viso. Sente le proprio guance andare in fiamme.

“Cristo, ma sono modi di scherzare?”

Even ride ancora più forte, probabilmente divertito dal suo pudore. “La tua espressione è stata epica, potevo vedere il panico nei tuoi occhi! Sul serio hai creduto dicessi sul serio?” si fa beffa di lui, Even, prendendo la tazza del proprio caffè e sorseggiando fino all’ultima goccia. Isak guarda fuori dalla finestra, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Quando torna a guardare Even in viso il suo tono è indispettito: “No, però… la tua è stata comunque una battuta di merda!”

Even ridacchia ancora e annuisce, ma tutto svanisce quando sentendo vibrare il proprio cellulare lo alza per vedere chi lo sta cercando.

Isak resta in silenzio, guardando il cellulare che Even sta impugnando e quando alza gli occhi per guardare la sua espressione, nota ogni dettaglio. Un’ombra sembra essere scesa su di lui. Even abbandona il cellulare sul tavolino e torna su Isak, stentando un sorriso che non è più uguale ai precedenti.

“Mh” borbotta, cercando qualcosa da dire. “E cosa fai… nel tempo libero? Anche la sua voce è più roca, come se l’ombra si sia addentrata così in profondità nel suo essere da arrivare alle corde vocali. Isak, però, perde l’attenzione a quei particolari entrando nel panico.

Non c’è domanda più difficile che Even potesse fargli.

Cosa fa un sedicenne nel tempo libero? Sicuramente non sta gran parte del giorno a guardare serie tv poliziesche o a fumare marijuana. La verità è che non ha passioni da coltivare, per questo il vizio dell’erba – e per le pessime battute. Un sedicenne non sta dietro alla madre. Un sedicenne non studia durante il pomeriggio pur di non dover avere a che fare con la madre.

Un sedicenne… non tenterebbe in tutti i modi di far deragliare la storia d’amore del suo migliore amico soltanto perché è geloso di lui? Nah. Non credo.

Isak si sforza di cercare qualcosa di plausibilmente vicino alla vita di un normale sedicenne. Lui non segue nessun corso extra, non ama la fotografia, né il teatro. Lui… ascolta musica. Sì, ascolta musica la maggior parte del tempo pur di evadere dalla noia e dalla solitudine.

Even è paziente, ma ha alzato entrambe le sopracciglia nell’attesa di ricevere una risposta. Alla fine, borbottando. “Mh, sì, ascolto musica. Sì, mi piace tanto… ascoltare la musica”

_Oh porc-_

Even annuisce e sorride. “Che genere di musica?”

_Fiu._

Sospira di sollievo, ma forse è troppo presto per cantar vittoria.

 

***

 

A Even basta guardarlo, non perdere la vista distraendosi con ciò che li circonda. Come il suo cellulare che, scommette, ora che è impostato sul silenzioso, sta continuando a ricevere messaggi che però non possono più tangerlo.

Perché Isak che gli sta parlando di musica rap, quella che ascolta e preferisce perché fa sentire figo, ha questo potere. Non sa ancora se solo con lui o in generale, ma non gli importa di avere la supremazia, non ora. Gli importa scoprire o quanto meno capire se può fare in modo che Isak resti per sempre nella sua vita. Lo ha capito fin dalla prima volta, ma ora ne ha la certezza: ha bisogno di lui. Come non ha mai avuto bisogno di nient’altro. Come non ha mai avuto bisogno di Sonja.

È lei che gli ha scritto, facendo scoppiare per un breve secondo la bolla che li ha inghiottiti.

_Tutto bene? È successo qualcosa? Dove sei? Perché non sei a scuola?_

Even è stanco di tutte quelle domande. Ha solo bisogno di risposte.

“Sono un fan degli N.W.A” aggiunge Isak, guardando fuori dalla finestra, direttamente sulla strada. Even lo studia in ogni minima sfaccettatura del viso, mentre lo vede _rappare_ due parole con aria da sbruffone. Gli è impossibile, assistendo a quella visione, non sorridere laconico.

Isak è bellissimo.

Ed è una risposta.

“Rap, dici? Mai sentito parlare di Nas?” gli domanda. Nas è il suo cantante preferito, ma dal modo in cui Isak torna a guardarlo, con lo sguardo perso, come quando gli ha posto la prima domanda che li ha portati a parlare di musica, deduce che quel ragazzo non ha mai sentito parlare di lui.

“Nas? Certo, certo che lo conosco” afferma poi.

Even è divertito: è chiaro come l’acqua che Isak non sa mentire. “Dalla tua faccia, non sembrerebbe” lo prende in giro.

Isak si acciglia. Sembra un piccolo brontolo quando si indispettisce. “Lo conosco! Il suo ultimo lavoro è…stato grandioso” troppo generico: Even sospetta ancora di più benché sia certo che stia mentendo.

Ma camuffa il tutto con una faccia sorpresa, decidendo di attestare la sua deduzione. “Illmatic, dici?” gli domanda. Isak sgrana gli occhi, poi annuisce dubbioso, tossendo, mentre torna a guardare fuori.

“Illmatic, sì. Sì. Quello-” borbotta. Even scoppia a ridere. A Isak non serve chiedere per immaginare di essere appena caduto nel tranello del diavolo.

“Non è il suo ultimo album, vero?” domanda e mentre Even sogghigna, divertito, annuisce. Isak inveisce contro qualche santo, nascondendo nuovamente il viso tra le mani per la vergogna.

“Volevo solo- oh fottuto cazzo! Volevo solo fare una buona impressione” ammette.

Even smette di ridere. Si fa serio, poi lo guarda con tenerezza. Anche se Isak non può vederlo, perché quando si intimidisce e imbarazza tende a sfuggire il suo sguardo più del solito.

È colpito. Al cuore. Perché Isak sta tentando di fare una buona impressione su di lui, credendo davvero che ce ne sia il bisogno.

“Lo avevo capito” gli dice. _Ma non ce n’è bisogno._ “Non è un problema, ascoltalo, te lo consiglio. Poi un giorno ne discuteremo seriamente” esclama con voce ferma. A quel punto, Isak alza lo sguardo e sembra colpito. Da qualcosa che ha detto?

Ed Even si rende conto di ciò che ha detto.

Ha promesso, a se stesso e anche all’altro, un incontro futuro.

Ma si fa così, no? Quando si ha bisogno di qualcuno.

Si fa così, quando si è dipendenti da qualcuno o in particolar modo dalla sua presenza.

“Okay…” replica Isak ed è Even stavolta a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

Il mondo fuori è attutito dal battito del suo cuore, affaticato per quella salita che lo sta facendo tornare a sentire vivo.

Dopo qualche secondo, quando torna a guardare verso Isak, incrocia il suo sguardo. È una questione di attimi, quelli in cui si trovano e si legano, poi Isak abbassa gli occhi, di nuovo.

“Che ore si sono fatte?” domanda, cercando il telefono.

Istintivamente, Even alza il proprio, abbandonato ancora sul tavolino. L’ora è l’ultima cosa che guarda perché ad acquistare la sua attenzione sono le 15 chiamate perse e i 30 messaggi a cui non ha risposto.

Non sono solo di Sonja. Ma anche della madre. E del padre. Il mondo torna a rumoreggiare intorno a lui ed è come risvegliarsi dopo un bellissimo sogno.

Perché la vita è un incubo.

“Merda! Devo andare…” dice, alzandosi. Isak alza gli occhi verso di lui, guardandolo spaesato. Vorrebbe chiedergli se è successo qualcosa, ma non lo fa. Perché Isak è una risposta, non una domanda. Ed Even lo sa così bene, ora, che vorrebbe tornare a sedersi e rimanere in sua compagnia per sempre.

Ma non può.

“Mi dispiace, Isak. Si è fatto tardi” gli dice.

Anche Isak si alza e “sì- anche per me… si è fatto veramente tardi” farfuglia.

Escono insieme dal bar, ma l’incanto si è spezzato e la bolla è già svanita attorno a loro. Sono ancora l’uno di fronte all’altro mentre “Ciao” dice Isak e “ciao” risponde Even, ma è come fossero distanti anni luce.

Senza più nessuna certezza che si vedranno ancora, sebbene sia stato promesso.


	4. IV

Even non riesce a prestare ascolto alla lezione di Inglese. È distratto, mentre con le mani è impegnato a fare un origami. Le dita sono un po' arrugginite e anche se più di una volta ha riprovato a farne uno, fallendo, ora sembra così naturale, spontaneo, così come il sorriso mentre lo fa.

L'ora passa velocemente e tra le mani si ritrova un fiore. Se lo rigira tra le mani mentre il compagno di banco raccoglie la propria roba. Ogni petalo custodisce una sua reminiscenza: come il rossore delle guance di Isak quando si imbarazza, come il suono della sua risata divertita o come la schiuma del cappuccino tatuata teneramente sul suo labbro superiore. È il secondo origami che crea pensando a quel ragazzo, il primo parlava di lui, di ciò che ha avuto da lui a prima vista, questo lo racconta per come i suoi occhi hanno iniziato a conoscerlo.

"Ciao" lo saluta il compagno di banco ed Even ritorna sulla terra con un altro "Ciao" sospirato come la spensieratezza che sente nel petto.

Isak è la vera medicina, se è capace di farlo sentire così bene con se stesso nonostante sappia che nulla sia buono nella sua vita. Non è il litio, né la presenza di nessun altro. È Isak.

Si infila l'origami in tasca, alzandosi e raccogliendo il quaderno e il libro. Una decisione in testa: quella di andare direttamente alla Nissen e continuare quella giornata come l'ha iniziata.

Con Isak.

Ma alla porta dell'aula, Sonja lo trascina nuovamente con i piedi per terra. E sembrano più sabbie mobili perché si sente sprofondare, inghiottire. Di nuovo. Nella merda.

"Si può sapere dove sei stato?" lo interroga. Lui alza gli occhi al cielo e con un gesto della mano la sposta verso destra per poter passare e camminare verso i propri armadietti.

Sonja, ovviamente, lo segue.

"Even?" lo chiama, il tono di voce incrinato perché lei sa che quando Even sta avendo un episodio niente e nessuno può comunicare con lui, nessuno può arrestarlo. E la paura, nella sua voce, è palpabile. Even, per un attimo, pensa di lasciarla crogiolare in quel senso di panico che deve star provando. Ma desiste, perché è tutto fuorché uno stronzo e odia anche solo il pensiero di farle un torto simile. 

"Ero a lezione, dove altro vuoi che fossi?" replica, alla fine, piuttosto seccato. Apre il proprio armadietto, mentre Sonja lo affronta appoggiandosi ad essi alla sua destra.

"Non c'eri, sei entrato in seconda ora" gli dice.

Even la guarda bieco e chiude l'armadio in metallo prendendo il libro di biologia. È ovvio che non può andare da nessuna parte, ora che è nuovamente controllato a vista.

"Ora funziona così, eh? Andranno avanti così le cose?" le domanda, fronteggiandola e guardandola dall'alto con atteggiamento sdegnante.

Sonja sospira, sembra stanca. Sfinita. Infatti "Even..." gli dice in un sussurro.

"Non ho bisogno che tu mi stia così addosso. Non ho bisogno che chiami i miei genitori se per una fottutissima volta decido di saltare l'ora di fisica. Non. ho. Bisogno. Di. Essere. Controllato. Sonja. Se tutta questa situazione per te è troppo complicata, non sei costretta a rimanere. Perché io non sono un fottuto lavoro, okay?"

Sonja vorrebbe contraddirlo in mille modi, Even glielo legge negli occhi che parlano molto più della sua bocca, ma alla fine la vede sospirare e abbassare gli occhi.

"Okay" gli risponde. Even esita un po', prima di andarsene. Alla fine l'abbraccia, perché sa che la sua è solo preoccupazione e che è tutto nuovo anche per lei. "Ci vediamo alla pausa pranzo" le sussurra, poi, allontanandosi da lei.

Even non va da Isak, perché è la medicina sana che non può permettersi di avere. Resta a scuola e durante la pausa si vede con Sonja, dimostrandole che le cose possono funzionare, perché Even non è spensierato e l'origami nella sua tasca brucia nel ricordargli cosa esprime: un sentimento che non può permettersi di provare e che non saprà mai fare suo.

Even, così, torna a non provare più nulla e a fingere una normalità che lo circonda. Se la mattina vedeva a colori, ora torna nella tonalità dei suoi soliti giorni. Ora torna tutto grigio.

***

Isak ha combinato un gran macello con le sue bugie. E ora che ha fatto del male alle persone a cui vuole bene, non è più certo dei motivi che lo hanno portato a compiere determinate scelte.

Jonas ed Eva si sono lasciati, ne viene a conoscenza entrato in classe. E la colpa può essere sua, perché ha agito per sotterfugi in modo tale da arrivare a privare entrambi della fiducia riposta l'uno nell'altro. Non sa come ci è riuscito, è sembrato più semplice farlo che pensarlo.

Jonas è fondamentalmente arrabbiato, ma non con lui. Anzi, si ritrova a ringraziarlo perché è per merito suo se ora sa che Eva lo ha tradito. Purtroppo non sa che i motivi che hanno spinto Eva a farlo sono del tutto campati in aria, senza fondo, e sono motivi che Isak ha messo sul fuoco.

Tutto per Jonas. Tutto per gelosia.

Si sente uno schifo, visto che nello stesso periodo di tempo, ha conosciuto Even. Lo capisce quando guarda l'origami che gli ha regalato che è fottutissimamente nella merda. Perché ora è consapevole di una cosa: quello che ha provato per Jonas non ha niente a che fare con ciò che Even gli ha fatto provare. È un legame diverso. Era talmente accecato dal fastidio che la presenza di Eva gli faceva provare quando era con Jonas, da non capire cosa effettivamente provasse per il migliore amico. Non era geloso di Jonas. Era geloso di ciò che lui aveva con Eva e di ciò che lui, per questioni ben ovvie, non poteva provare. E quindi si sente uno schifo, perché ha rovinato il rapporto di cui era geloso soltanto per rendere tristi non più una sola persona, bensì tre.

Quel venerdì, Isak pensa di dover sistemare le cose. Solo che non sa in che modo.

Peccato che non abbia pensato agli inconvenienti. Come al fatto che Eva abbia scoperto il suo inganno e abbia giurato di non volerlo più vedere. Per fortuna non ha capito i motivi, supponendo che lui avesse una cotta per _lei. Perché è più socialmente accettabile pensarla in questi termini, piuttosto che la realtà dei fatti._

Si trova a casa sua, con sua madre in cucina a parlare da sola e suo padre sempre fuori casa fino a tarda serata.

Scrive a Jonas per organizzare qualcosa perché non ha intenzione di passare la serata a casa. Ci manca solo il peso angoscioso dei suoi problemi famigliari ad avere la meglio su di lui.

_C'è una festa a casa di Noora, con i suoi coinquilini ma ci sarà anche Eva. Con quel Chris. E vorrei francamente evitare. Conosco alcuni amici della Elvebakken che ne organizzano una, possiamo provare a imbucarci. Chiedo anche a Magnus e Mahdi._

Isak ha Nas sparato nelle orecchie, quindi è ovvio che la prima persona che gli venga in mente, pensando alla scuola citata da Jonas, sia la stessa che gli ha consigliato quel cantante.

E il primo pensiero che formula, dopo l'immagine del bellissimo ragazzo, è proprio: _chissà se c'è anche Even a questa festa._

Ma lo crede quasi impossibile. Sarà pure fortunato nell'ottenere ciò che vuole, come è appena successo con Jonas ed Eva. Eppure ha la sensazione che il karma, in attesa dietro l'angolo, stia aspettando il momento esatto per coglierlo impreparato e consegnargli il conto di tutti i suoi torti.

Le urla della madre al ritorno in casa del padre, lo fanno scattare fuori dalla stanza e poi per le strade di Oslo.

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt di questa storia me lo ha ispirato questo post su tumblr: [origami](http://cercavomestessadentroalmare.tumblr.com/post/155549346876/celafacciodasola-animadvertit)
> 
> Se l’idea dovesse piacere, potrei impegnarmi col continuare a scrivere di questo Even e di questo Isak ♥
> 
> Fatemi sapere :)


End file.
